Her story
by imcrazyperson
Summary: jd is one of notch's kids but when she meet's mitch will her world change
1. Chapter 1

**haiiii all the crazy peeps of the world this is imacrazyperson and this is my first story so im sorry for tipos and all that stuff so yup so lets get this party started p.s im not that good at writing just saying . Detroit **Astrid are from darksomeone41 and i asked to use them thank u and R&R now on with the show

Hi im Jacqueline and this is my life of how i met mitch , how i became apart of team crafted and how its like to be the dather of notch.

( 3rd person pov )

Run biggums run ! yelled Jerome

Thebajancanaden has been killed by katnissFTW

dang you just go killed by katniss dude.

just dont get kill we have to win this

JeromeASF has been killed by katnissFTW

well we just got killed my a girl

thats not fair at all

shes good im going ask if she wants to record with us

oooo mitch like her mitch likes her

no i dont

ok whatever u say

i got it

cool dood

hey mitch

yez

im sleepy so g-night

bai dood

mitch's pov

i had got her number i asked if she wanted to record and she said yes

i called her and i heard the voice of a angle

hello hello

oh oh hi im mitch

well im Jacqueline but u can all me dj

ok well dj what do u want to record

im well i guess some sg

ok

is your player name katnissFTW

... yes

why

it is my bffs acount

ohh

yup

so...

so...

lets start recording

kk dj

( time skip till after the games )

yes thats it for today tell me if u like this story

thx for reading and peace out


	2. true love

so this is the new chapter im going to try to make it a story and all that crap

( mitch's thoughts )

It had been 2 hours after I had recored with dj but it felt like forever. I thank I like her but does she like me back and what if she brakes my heart like the last girl who shall not be named. She broke me it has takein about 1 year to recover and i had to move to canada becase of her.

( dj's thoughts )

I do like mitch but i cant im imorldle my dad or notch will kill me. But i love him but i cant why cant i be like my yonger sister shes mortle and she can love. Its not fair dad. But if i ask him if i can be morlde he'll just kill me but he cant but he's god. god all this is makeing me get a headake. oh god my love life is so confushing but we can still be friends. i hope .

( time skip till they see each outher )

( and its mitchs' pov )

dj asked if we choued meat at some coffie shop that i have never been to but jerome has and he says it has amazing coffie . just then i see her with her colorful blue hair and her red and black hodey (i thank i spelled that right :p)

shes perfect. she finds me as i walk in

bold = mitch italic = dj

**hey dj**

_hey mitch thanks for coming _

**if you dont mind me asking why you asked me to come here**

_um... ii like u _

**i like u too **

_but theres a problem _

**what do u mean **

_can we talk in privite_

**um.. ok **

( walking out to the car )

_mitch im not a mortai _

**what do u mean **

_im a dauther of notch _

**so whats the problem **

_whoever i love will die and i will never die _

**but he's notch cant he make u a mortle **

_yes but i will have to die _

**well it can be our litte secret **

_ok _

then she crashes her lips in to mine as we brake the kiss i pick her up and carry her to my car and drive her home .

**what will happine next i dont know but i have to go bai **


	3. movin in

**ok this is like the 3rd time writing this so its going to be a small chapter so lego **

dj's pov

i wake up in a car and then i see mitch and his smile

god i love dat smile

mitch =** this **

dj = _this _

**hey sleepy head **

_hey babe where are we _

**my house **

**im the house **

_babe im going to go take a shower and i hope you dont mind my ipod playing _

**no i dont mind **

_kk _

**mitch's pov **

when dj was in the shower i was going to make a amazing dinner for her. when i was makeing the pasta i heard

im bleeding out

so if the last thing that i do

is bring you down

i'll bleed out for you

( the water turening off )

i hurry and the dinner is ready so soon as she steps foot in the kitcheon ( sorry )

( time skip )

( dj's pov )

i was laying in bed with mitch ( not smut )

just stairing in to eachouters eyes slowing falling asleep ...

i woke up at 6:30 a.m. mitch was fast asleep so i made him eggs , bacon , and pancakes

i walked to the diner where im bike was and tp ( she is notchs kid ) to the home base and was in my room about after 10 mins i was tping my stuff to mitch's home i ran down the stares

**this = noah **

_this = dj _

this = jason

this = astrid

_hey eveybody _

**dj !**

**dj **

dj

_well it looks like you all misted me _

**why where you gone for so long **

_well dad saids thta i need to move out and i found a place _

cool

_hey noah how you doing at school _

**good **

_have they seen your eyes _

**no **

_good dont let them promies me please _

**ok i promies **

_so astrid hows school _

ok but they look at me funny

_well you tell them that you maybe diffarint but you have more friends than u so fuck you ._

ok

_well i have to go bai _

bai

**bai bai **

**bai **

well thats all to day bai


End file.
